


lazy days

by sunboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, lapslock, literally nothing happens its just mindless fluff, no beta we die like men, set during firetruck era bcs thats taeils superior hairstyle after the undercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunboy/pseuds/sunboy
Summary: he can't remember when they started doing this—sneaking into each other's beds and talking until they grew bored of it and decided to entertain themselves by making out.





	lazy days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 005: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."

“hyung.”

taeil stirs, but doesn’t open his eyes. his twin bed feels so incredibly comfortable, the sheets soft and the duvet over him warm and safe, all he can do is nuzzle against his slightly bumpy pillow and hope that whoever is calling for him will let him be.

unfortunately for him, it’s taeyong who’s gently shaking his shoulder. “hyung,” he repeats, this time a little louder. “breakfast is ready. are you not getting up?”

and boy, does taeil feel hungry. but the urge to stay in bed all day far suprases his need for food after hours of practice that ended in the wee hours of the night with no dinner. so he grunts a reply, nothing that makes sense, but taeyong has known him long enough to be able to tell apart his nonsensical noises. his friend pats his shoulder and pulls the duvet further up, a smile surely on his face as he gets up.

“i’ll save you some food if you wanna eat later.”

taeil hums to let his leader know that he heard, but he doesn’t think he’ll get up. today is a lazy day, he decides. it’s one of their first schedule-free days in forever with no dance or vocal practice for him and he’s going to make the most out of it by napping all day; he might even get up at some point to go bother haechan if he feels like it. but nothing else. he might not carry the burdens of the leader, or do much more than sign a few lines in their new song and be the wings of the formation, but he is the oldest and he’s been trying to do his best since debut.

it might be undeserved, but he thinks he’s allowed to be selfish every once in a while. sleeping for a little more instead of eating breakfast with everyone else can’t hurt to do if it’s just today.

so he keeps his eyes closed and basks in the feeling of not having to do anything for once. it’s weird, because the last few weeks had been exhausting, constant performances and interviews and events to promote 127’s debut. some of them had been downright awful, but they tried to keep their spirits up; haechan had been glued to his side for most of it, so when the door opens some time later, he half expects the maknae to be the one to show up and demand that he gets up and gives him attention.

“mmm, go away,” he mumbles, turning so that his face is fully hidden in the pillow. it’s a little hard to breathe, but he doesn’t care—haechan also doesn’t seem to care because he’s soon throwing himself over taeil, making him let out an ‘oof’ that gets swallowed by the beat up pillow. he groans, “get off, you brat.”

a warm laugh fills the comfortable silence of the room and then definitely-not-haechan is saying, “who are you calling a brat?”

“johnny,” he whines, moving around until he could somewhat see the long noodle over him. the snicker that johnny lets out is enough to tell him that he must not be looking his best, but this is johnny and he doesn’t care about how he looks, so why should taeil. “you’re heavy.”

johnny's response is to lean more of his weight on taeil, basically laying over him as if taeil weren't even there and he was trying to sleep on the bed. unfortunately for him, taeil is very much present and kinda suffocating, so he pushes johnny until he's thrown to his side, leaving almost no space left on the narrow mattress but letting him breathe again.

he's now wide awake, though, all napping plans ruined because of the oversized puppy next to him.

“ah, johnny,” he whines again, pouting a little. he's never this cute in the morning, or ever unless he's trying to bother the younger boys, although he highly doubts this looks nearly as cute as it feels, considering his appearance. still, johnny smiles with a fondness to his eyes that makes taeil feel warmth spread over his chest. “i was sleeping.”

“no you weren't,” johnny is quick to point out, huffing a laugh when taeil just glares at him. “bet you were going to get up in an hour after getting restless and eat the leftovers of your cold, sad breakfast.”

taeil lifts his head up at that, just slightly, getting a better look of the boy next to him. “taeyong said he saved me breakfast?”

“winwin ate your share.”

he lets his head fall back heavily with a sigh and johnny is laughing by his side, loudly, which makes things a little bit better. taeil isn't that close to winwin, not yet, but he might be able to convince the younger boy to buy him coffee in exchange for his stolen breakfast; it could also serve as an opportunity to get closer to the chinese member. winwin is, after all, incredibly cute, and taeil has a soft spot for those. he would love to be friends.

“you want me to cook you something?” johnny offers, still very much amused by his hyung’s sleepy antics.

“'m not hungry,” he lies, mostly because he can ignore the hunger until lunch and because johnny in a kitchen sounds like a very bad idea. especially when it's their new kitchen, still mostly brand new and taeyong’s and even jaehyun's sacred grounds. he bites his cheek, keeping his eyes on johnny, on his longish hair and striking eyes and plush lips shaped like art. “what are you doing here, anyway?” he asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence, johnny drawing shapeless forms over the duvet right where taeil’s hips are with his fingers.

“i came to visit you guys,” he says, moving his hand higher over taeil’s side slowly. it tickles. “i only have practice after noon so i wanted to see how you were doing, debut and all. donghyuck told me you and mark have been taking care of him.”

taeil hums, taking a moment to just appreciate the relaxed smile that rests on johnny's lips as he speaks. but then he's smirking, thinking of haechan talking about him like that. he’s pretty sure johnny is omitting some comments made by the boy. “we're all taking care of him,” he settles on saying. “mark’s been glued to taeyong’s side, though. i think they adopted winwin without telling management.”

it isn't that funny, but the way johnny laughs, arched eyebrow and an, “oh, yeah?” lost between the chuckles; it makes taeil seem more like a comedian and less like an idol, even if he himself can't feel like one yet, not really. he's debuted twice now, but he's still only a rookie in both groups, and things for him hasn't been the best, no smooth sailing like mark or even taeyong, scandal put aside.

taeil knows he's awkward on camera, coming off even shy sometimes. he's not the best with words nor showcasing his emotions, but the group accepts him the way he is, doesn't demand that he smile more or try to look more engaged in the conversation like directors and managers often do. his members understand how he is and are patient with him, johnny lying besides him right now being a prime example of it. all he can hope is that the fans pick up on it, on his dynamic between the group, and can forgive his lack of variety skills and natural charm that pulls people in.

(sometimes he thinks johnny would be better suited in nct 127 than him. he might not have the same vocals as taeil, but he's someone interesting, charming in his own way, who has that _something_ that taeil lacks. the camera would love him.

they don't talk about that, though. they made a silent promise between them not to mention how johnny still hasn't debuted after all these years.)

they talk a little more of how life’s been in their new dorm in hushed tones for no reason at all. taeil doesn't know when he leaned in or if johnny was the one to do it first, but soon they're so close their breaths mingle and taeil can see up close how those lips move, stretching with every laugh and slightly pouting every other word.

he really feels like kissing johnny right now.

but there's still time to talk, so they do that. taeil settles for brushing his fingers through johnny’s hair, locks soft and long enough that he can play with them, twisting and pulling and making a mess that he smoothes over soon after. johnny lets him with nothing more than a contented hum here and there.

“your hair is getting long,” he muses out loud after a brief pause in their conversation where they wordlessly enjoy each other's company. it's something that he can only do with johnny and taeyong without it stretching until the warm atmosphere turns awkward, though he'd gotten better at talking (and not talking) with jaehyun as of late. yuta is a work in progress; well, everyone else is. there’s no rush. he’ll get there, eventually.

johnny’s eyes light up then. taeil catches himself before he's calling it _cute_ out loud, even if he knows johnny wouldn't mind the comment. “i’m trying to grow it out,” johnny explains. “it looks good, doesn't it?”

“everything looks good on you,” he states as if it were a fact (because it is).

“you don't look so bad yourself,” johnny says and _oh_ , he moves his hand so he's threading his fingers through taeil’s hair. that feels good. “blond really suits you. it's a shame the color washed off already.”

“i want to grow it out, too,” he mumbles, losing himself in the feeling of johnny massaging his scalp, sometimes trying to fix the mess of a bedhead he has going on, sometimes letting his hand wander and grace his cheek, fingertips tracing lines from his temple to his cheekbones to his lips. he closed his eyes at some point, his own hand falling limp beside his chest, focusing completely on the tingly feeling johnny’s touch left over his skin and how pleased he felt with just this, johnny by his side and spoiling him this way.

“let’s do that,” johnny says after a while, smile clear in his tone, and it makes taeil smile too. that is, until johnny opens his mouth again. “we’ll both have mullets for the next u lineup.”

“we are _not_ having mullets for our comeback, johnny.”

“hey, hey, don't say that. who knows, maybe the concept will be cowboys? i heard the yeehaw aesthetic is making a comeback.”

taeil opens his mouth ready to refute that, probably the most energetic he's been all morning, but johnny shuts him up right away by leaning closer. he’s smirking right then, knowing damn well that taeil is staring at his lips, and waits.

god, he can be such a little shit sometimes.

taeil falls for it, though. he takes the bait knowingly and very willingly, and closes the distance between them, lips finding each other like they were meant to be together all this time.

kissing johnny is always something exhilarating, one of his favorite things to do since who knows when. he can't remember when they started doing this—sneaking into each other's beds and talking until they grew bored of it and decided to entertain themselves by making out. but it's good, and addicting, and he thinks he might like johnny's lips a little _too_ much but honestly, who could blame him?

he doesn't think johnny feels the same way about his lips, but he's never complained either; except for the occasional _your lips are so chapped, hyung, have you been using the lip balm we bought?_ and the answer is _no_ most of the time, but sometimes, if he felt like it, he'd buy one of those flavored chapsticks only to have johnny lick it off. those were some fun days.

and today is a lazy day, so the press of their lips soon settles into a slow rhythm, lips moving together almost lethargically. it's easy to miss the spot and taeil breaks into a fit of giggles when johnny kisses his chin by accident, prompting the boy to bury his face in the crook of taeil's neck, laughing there and leaving sweet pecks every now and then. they don't say anything, but there's no need to. the way they work is simple yet fulfilling, holder of its own beauty.

it's quiet and reserved only for mornings with no schedules or long nights with insomnia and a missing roommate.

it's taeil and johnny's only.

they only break apart when taeil’s stomach protests about the lack of breakfast and dinner. johnny somehow made his way on top of taeil, putting blankets and duvets aside so he could be more comfortable over an actual human form and now just a weirdly shaped bump, still leaning most of his weight over him but being mindful enough not to crush him. he's still kissing up his neck and his jaw, and when he leaves a trail to his ear, he says, “you really don't want me to cook you something?”

the end of their kissing session ends there, but he still feels lazy enough to stay in bed. “only if you bring it to bed.”

johnny chuckles and leaves a kiss to his temple. “fair enough.” but he stays there, close to taeil, breathing deep and eyes closed. it should feel bad for taeil—he hates feeling trapped, and without the making out part to distract him, this should be uncomfortable. but he's more hungry than anything, really.

“johnny,” he calls, earning a hum in response. “food?”

now johnny is the one whining, “i don't wanna get up—you’re comfy.” and as if to prove this point, he hugs taeil closely. the embrace is tight and almost suffocating, but taeil puts up with it with a breathy laugh and two pats to johnny’s side.

“c'mon now, you can't stay all day with me. don't you have practice in a few?”

truthfully, he has no idea what time it is, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they’d spent the morning away doing nothing. judging by the light coming in from the window, it should be closer to midday than an acceptable hour to have breakfast, but that hasn't stopped him before and it certainly wouldn't now.

johnny whines but he ends up getting up with a sigh, weak against taeil’s wishes and his own schedule. “i’ll be right back, hyung.”

he kisses taeil goodbye and leaves the room. taeil doesn't waste any time in hiding inside his little cocoon again, searching for the warmth that johnny took with him underneath a soft blanket and some old duvet.

(taeyong is the one who ends up bringing him breakfast and news that johnny is officially banned from the kitchen.)

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a thing!!
> 
> i had to get some fluff out after writing some gore for my friends [au](https://twitter.com/cIubjenos/status/1028339042956599298) (which u should definitely check out) and i actually think it came out decent enough?? i cant believe the first work imposting here is a johnil considering im the leader of yuwinil nation


End file.
